Buzzed
by ADeclanFan
Summary: A hazardous situation in the new Underground Sanctuary means the team has to do some unusual treatments for an abnormal bug bite.


Buzzed

By Adeclanfan

Warnings for graphic sex, adult language

(This crack story is completely the fault of HortonRemstead from twitter, do not blame me for the deadly sex inducing insects. LOL)

"Magnus, we've got a situation in the east loading bay." Declan's voice was high with strain, and if she didn't know him better she would have thought he was in panic mode. The idea was ridiculous, Declan never panics.

"On my way." Magnus set her teacup down regretfully and went to meet the team in the new intake area. There was no blood or destroyed crates to indicate a struggle or escape, which was her first thought when Declan called her. "What have we got?"

Declan ran a hand through his short hair with his hand and tapped on his tablet. "Bio-hazard scans came up with this..." He turned the screen so Magnus could read it.

She let out a gasp, "Oh bloody hell!" Her eyes raked over him and then turned to Kate and Will. "Anyone showing symptoms, yet?"

"Uh, um..." Declan stammered and blushed. "I've been bitten."

Magnus sighed. Bloody Priapus mosquitoes were lethal. Once bitten a man would experience intense, painful arousal and if he didn't have intercourse within four hours, he'd drop dead. Women didn't experience it with as much intensity as men, but they were just as dead.

"Right, then. We'll have a decon-team do a sweep of the whole Sanctuary to be certain there aren't any who've found their way inside." Magnus took the tablet away from Declan. "We need to go through decontamination."

They followed Kate and Will into the loading bay's isolation room where they stripped off all their clothing in little curtained cubicles and took special showers. "Put on the protective eye-wear and prepare for the decontamination cycle. When the red light comes on, hold your arms away from your body just a bit and then hold completely still."

Everyone gasped as some sort of gas clouded around them and a puff off hot air blew in their faces.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Will said.

As if on cue, there was searing flash of light that blinded them even with the 'protective eye-wear' and turned the top layers of their skin into a fine powder. The gas cloud repeated, the red light turned green and the door whooshed open.

Magnus smirked, pleased with herself. "It works. Never had to use it before."

"Oh my God," Kate whimpered from behind her curtain. "You didn't know if it would work? We went in there and it could have cooked us alive?"

Magnus shrugged, "The theory was sound, and we'll be dead for certain if we don't remedy the mosquito bites in the next four hours. There are clean scrubs in the top drawer, and sandals in the second."

One by one, they all stepped out into the room in clean scrubs.

"What do we do now?" Will asked, quietly.

Declan winced, opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. He left it to Magnus to explain the cure to her teammates.

Devious bastard.

"The only known cure for the bite of a Priapus mosquito is sexual intercourse. Preferably heterosexual."

Will gaped at her, his eyes huge. "Sex? We have to have sex to cure the mosquito bite?"

"How are you feeling, Will?" She looked down at his erection pointedly. "You have two choices... Kate or myself. Choose quickly, because I know who Declan's choice is."

Declan snorted, "Someone's got a high opinion of herself."

"Someone could have warned me to wear a bio-hazard suit, but chose to let me get bitten instead. If this wasn't life and death, I'd let you suffer, cheeky bastard," Magnus sniffed, disdainfully.

"Abby will kill me."

Declan's smile was wicked, "Less complicated with two men and two women."

"Don't you dare imply you were looking out for Kate's best interests," Magnus huffed.

"Who said the men get to decide everything. I pick William," Kate said. She took his hand, and tugged him the direction of the first of three isolation rooms. Then, to Magnus she said, "How long do we have to fuck?"

"A single orgasm for each of you should be enough."

"That should take about five minutes." When Will resisted, Kate twisted his arm behind his back, "There. Now, you can say you had no choice. Kate Freelander made you her bitch."

Magnus went into the second isolation room and closed the door behind her.

When Declan tried the knob, he found it locked. "Magnus..."

"I'll unlock the door in two hours," she stated, clearly still pissed off at him.

"Wot? Come on, Magnus, don't be like that," Declan sighed. More quietly, he added, "I've missed you."

Magnus growled. Damn the man for fighting dirty; he was right, though, it'd been months since they'd had sex. And she missed him, too. Out of spite, she let him wait another minute before she grudgingly unlocked the door. "Get in, you bastard."

As soon as the door was closed behind Declan, Helen launched herself at him, clung to him the way a monkey climbs a tree. They kissed passionately, clutching desperately at each other. When Declan's legs gave out, she road him to the ground, cushioning the back of his head with her hands. "Damn, woman, let me get the pants off at least before you assault me." The scrubs were soon discarded and the feel of hot flesh against flesh was almost painful. "You're bloody killing me here."

"You started it; take it like a man," Magnus hissed in his ear. She nipped his earlobe and smirked as he groaned and writhed under her, trying to get her sex lined up with his painful erection.

Declan's hands molded her breasts. "Now," he demanded, "absolutely now. No more teasing." A muscle in Helen's jaw twitched. That was the only warning Declan had before she lifted her hips up and slammed herself down on his cock. Magnus was almost tight enough to make it painful. He lifted his head to look down at their joined bodies and his head fell back onto the concrete floor with a thud.

"You'll give yourself a headache doing that."

"Can't have a headache if I've already died from the feel of your cunt, can I?"

Magnus rode him expertly, circling her hips and lifting all the way up, before slamming back down, over and over. "I suppose not."

"You didn't think to provide condoms in these isolation rooms, did you?"

"If you feel like you're going to come... out you go," Magnus shuddered above him. "Are we clear? I will forgive you for orchestrating this fuck-fest. I'll not be as likely to forgive you for months of morning sickness and hours of labor."

"Ah... fuck. Get off, get off, right now!"

Magnus grinned, triumphant. "You are so easy..." She slid out of him and reversed her position on top of him until her pussy was over his face. "You see that cunt. Get to work with that cheeky tongue and you better make me come soon, horrid man."

Her hand gripped the base of his cock and she did some sort of squeeze-slide-jerk that nearly blew the top of Declan's head off; it felt that good. "Oh God damn, don't do that again. I will die." He wrapped his arms around her thighs and dragged her pussy down to his face. "Mmmm." He hummed against her hot, delectable folds. "Taste like Heaven."

Magnus jerked him off, moving the skin of his shaft down over the sensitive head with each stroke. If he stopped eating her out to moan and pant and curse, she stopped jerking until he resumed. This tactic only delayed their orgasms a few minutes, but every second was more and more painful and frantic.

"Gonna go..." His tongue was fucking her relentlessly and her juices were smeared all over his face and chin from his efforts. "Do that thing again... Please..." Declan's thumb brushed her clit, lightly, circling and spreading moisture over the swollen, throbbing nub.

"Ah... don't you dare stop doing that."

"Tit for tat." She did the trick with her wrist again and Declan's come practically exploded out of his cock. She was still holding him and some of it splattered over her face and hair.

Magnus growled at him, and his silent apology was to take her clit into his mouth and suck it hard. The mess was forgotten as she came. He sucked and lapped her with his tongue until she stopped squirming on his face, exhausted and spent.

Declan rolled her off of him and stood up. He went to reach for his pants and Magnus glared at him. "Where do you think you're going?"

He gave her a sheepish shrug of his shoulders, "I was going to give you privacy to clean up..."

"Get on that bed." Magnus demanded, pointing to the unused full size bed in the corner of the room. "I'm no where near finished with you."

Declan's face lit up. "Anything you say, guv."

Kate shoved Will into the isolation room and locked the door behind her. Then, she went to the tall cabinet to find what she needed; she'd helped the team stock the rooms, so she knew exactly where to find the duct tape. It was white with hot pink smiley faces, because someone had a twisted sense of humor. She tore off a small piece and placed it over Will's mouth.

His eyes went wide, but Kate ignored him in favor of stripping of her scrubs shirt and cupping her breasts in her hands. Toying with the nipples until they were erect, she looked at Will's face and saw she was getting the reaction she wanted from him. LUST.

It confirmed what she'd know about him all along. His mouth was professing devotion and fidelity to Abby, but he was still a player. Any pussy in a storm and all that. Kate untied her scrub pants and let them pool at her feet. Will's eyes lowered to her dark bush and the bulge in his pants jumped, straining at the waistband. Oh, yeah.

Kate crawled onto the bed and spread her legs, giving him the full e-ticket peepshow. Then, she crooked a finger at him, "Come here, William, and make me come."

Will dropped his pants and tossed his shirt onto the her discarded clothes and stalked to the bed. Kate didn't need to tell him twice, he knew his way around a woman's body. In no time, he had Kate moaning and biting her lower lip to keep from screaming; the long fingers dancing in and out of her were pure naughty bliss. Kate gripped the digits with her pussy as she came.

Feeling generous, she pulled the tape off his mouth and let him bring her to orgasm a second time with his tongue. When she was relaxed and sated, she pulled the tape off of his mouth. "Do you want to fuck me?"

"Yes."

"Then, get to it, and you don't want to worry about protection. I use the depo shots. Come as much as you want."

Will smiled and took her hand, "Stand up... I want you against the wall." He picked Kate up and wrapped her sexy little thighs around his hips. He pressed her back to the wall and pounded her senseless. After a few minutes, he came inside her with a low moan, then he moved them to the bed, and after that the floor.

When they were both sated, countless orgasms later, Kate grinned at him, he really was a dirty, freaky boy. Who would believe Will had a piercing? "I won't tell Abby about us..."

"She'll kill us."

"Magnus will protect us." Kate smiled, "unless she's too busy having hot sex with Declan."

"Let's go find out..."

The End.


End file.
